


Maybe(Maybe Not)

by ScarlettEnvy26



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettEnvy26/pseuds/ScarlettEnvy26
Summary: Matatagi Hayato is a star.Unfortunately, it feels like he's the only one who really knows what that means.
Kudos: 3





	Maybe(Maybe Not)

Some people say that Inazuma Japan are like stars, leading others out of the darkness.

Some people, however, think otherwise.

It's always better to be alone, he's learnt.

No matter if it makes your heart bleed, kills you from the inside, even if it makes you cry– which it shouldn't– it is always better to be alone.

Matatagi's always loved stars, ever since he was a child hoping for a race car. At first, he loved and admired their beauty.

And later, when he learnt one of life's biggest lessons he started to love them for a different matter.

They were like him, those stars. They could've been classified as groups, families, by the greatest scientists ever, but he knew better. Stars looked so close to each other, so beautiful, happy, forever smiling at them in the sky.

In reality, they were alone, drifting light years away from their families. Their beauty was fire, hot and burning and dangerous, and when they died they caused chaos.

They're like me, he knows, one night. He's sitting alone, outside, staring up at them in the sky. Lonely and dangerous when they look close and pretty. The dreams of little children.

It was better to stay away, protect yourself from the danger. And yet it was his family he bent the rule for, his blood. For his siblings, who might some day go through the same pain as him. He would allow himself to fade away and burn before that happened.

He was an outcast now, he knew, different. The world mocked him until he broke and then scolded him for his pain. And so he hardened it. Concealed it. He acted distant and pretty to his classmates, who nodded and smirked to each other thinking Yes. Now he is broken, done.

While behind their backs Matatagi's darkness smirked at their stupidity.

He wants his family to be happy. For his brothers to live their days laughing and joking. So he joins Inazuma Japan with the weird looking coach to play soccer. His parents have always told him not to join gangs, but a small part of Matatagi knew that this was most likely the next best thing.

And so he stays close and pretty, like a star, during their days together. Silently mocks his teammates in his mind and plasters on a blank smile on his face, allowing the anger and annoyance to build and build.

Finally it breaks through, like a solar flare. Parts of his hair turn blue as he shows off his dark heart, like the space he loved so much. He flies across the field, the grin of the devil on his face as he fights aliens and instead of fearing, accepts the startled gazed of his teammates.

This is me, he wants to laugh at Tenma. This is me Tenma, the real me. There's a weight off his chest, he smirks freely and mocks openly because finally the solar flare and the supernova has come, and the cycle is done; Matatagi Hayato is a star, distant and dangerous and he loves it.

He loves it.

When they come back to Earth, triumphant, and victorious he hears someone mention that Inazuma Japan are like stars, leading others out of the darkness.

Matatagi had outright laughed. He looked at him, smirking, fearless.

'Some people, however, think otherwise'

And Matatagi Hayato shone.


End file.
